Ketrel's Story
by cliffhanger2
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and I'm pretty nervous. I really want constructive criticism so please read and review! This is the story of Kestrel and I plan on doing one of these for all the side characters (Dune, Webs, Smolder, Thorn, Anemone...). So ya! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Kestrel could _feel_ the smoke pouring from her nose. She stared at her queen, having a silent battle. _I can't believe this. _Her egg had hatched twins. _TWINS. _But they were defective. One with too much fire, one with too little.

The daughter with too much fire was on Kestrel's left, too hot to touch or hold, while the son with too little was cradled on her back, he was cold to the touch and was slowly paling and gasping constantly.

Finally, Kestrel's internal battle came to an end. _No. I will not. _Kestrel snapped to reality and noticed, for the first time, that her queen was staring expectantly at her.

Kestrel gave her an answer. "No." The queen stared… and stared… and stared… Finally she laughed. "What is so funny?" Kestrel growled, deep in her throat. The queen stopped laughing abruptly. "Your not joking?" She asked, puzzlement pouring into her expression. "No. No I'm not. I don't CARE if it's customary to kill defective dragonets, I will NOT kill them." Kestrel hissed, more smoke pouring from her nose accompanied by small spurts of flame and her temper grew shorter.

Finally, _finally, _the queen got the message. Anger was now rolling off both dragons in waves and the queen opened her mouth to call the guards. Kestrel, however, saw this and exploded into action. She leaped up and swung her body around, pushing her rear claws off Queen Scarlet's face, giving Kestrel momentum and stopping the call for backup. She called to her daughter who was watching all this with big, round eyes " Come on! Get on!" Kestrel reached out her rear legs which were covered in fire proof armor as was her tail. Her daughter scrabbled into the claws offered and Kestrel wrapped her tail around her for safety and took off, winding through the halls at full speed. She knew the castle like the back of her claw and exited quickly, hearing the muffled cry of "GUARDS!" In the direction of Queen Scarlet.

Kestrel raced for the Diamond Spray River where she was normally posted when she was on guard duty. It was no use. She could see guards coming at her from all directions but she raced on anyway. Then a dragon popped up in front of her.

Osprey. She hissed at him " Let me pass Osprey. Now." But Osprey didn't move. Not a muscle. Then she was surrounded. She started to work up a fire at the back of her throat but suddenly a band was fastened around her snout. It gave enough so she could talk, but not enough that she could breathe her fire.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Queen Scarlet hissed, then she paused "Hmm… guards, leave us!" She ordered. Kestrel's eyes narrowed. _What is she doing?_ She thought. The guards turned around and flew away. Once again Kestrel regarded her queen. "What a pathetic way to go this will be." The queen said "I just wish I could make it more… _thrilling._" Scarlet looked at her. "You know what Kestrel? I'm feeling quite merciful today so I will make a deal with you." The queen looked at the dragonets in Kestrel's care. "Hmm… Okay. This is my deal. You kill _one_ of your dragonets and I will let the other live, in service of me of course."

That was Kestrel's last straw. She roared "_NEVER!" _

"Okay_._"

With that said, Queen Scarlet plucked the dragonet with too little fire off Kestrel's back, despite Kestrel's best efforts to block her, and killed it. "_NO!_" she roared. But that was that.

Kestrel was a very sensible dragon and tried her best to never do anything unless it would accomplish something useful. Therefore she did no mourning at the moment and probably never would. She simply lunged at Scarlet.

Unfortunately, Scarlet anticipated this and grabbed Kestrel by the horns, spun her around and tossed the other dragonet to the ground. Then she grabbed off the fireproof armor all in one incredibly swift movement. Kestrel squirmed out of Scarlet's grasp and, without thinking, grabbed her dragonet.

For a moment Kestrel felt nothing but anger and adrenaline. Then, the burning started. Kestrel dropped the dragonet in shock and stared at her palms which were starting to blacken and rise in spots. Then she was falling. She couldn't make sense of anything and the cold shock of water hit her scales, confusing her more than anything, and a rock smashed against her head.

Stars danced at the edges of her vision and Kestrel welcomed the cold, numb blackness that followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry last time I forgot to add this in! Anyway if anyone reads this I wanted to say thanks! Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: "Clay! Clay for three moons sake where are you?"**

**Clay: *Mouth full* "Ober Shmere!" Translation, "Over here!"**

**Me: "Clay can you do the disclaimer please?"**

**Clay: *Looks mournfully at papayas and swallows* "But- but I'm eating!"**

**Me: *Glares* Clay. Do. The. Disclaimer."**

**Clay: *Is scared* "O-okay. Cliffhanger2 does not own Wings of Fire just a few OCs"**

**Me: "Yay! Thanks Clay!" *gives a truckload of papayas***

**Clay: *Faints in happiness* **

When Kestrel woke she could just barely see but managed to make out the shape of dragons above her. She lashed out instinctively and was rewarded with a sharp gasp of pain.

As her vision cleared, Kestrel could now see that a MudWing, two SeaWings, an IceWing, a SandWing and another SkyWing. The SkyWing had a bleeding scratch on her side where Kestrel's claws must have made contact when she'd kicked.

Despite the oddity of what were supposed to be rival dragons in front of her NOT fighting, upon the sight of the SkyWing her vision blurred, turning almost red with anger and a thirst for vengeance. She unwillingly relived the memory of her small son being speared by Queen Scarlet's armored tail and Kestrel felt a sudden bitterness. A want, no, a _need_ to avenge her son.

As this thought came on her vision cleared, however this did nothing for the pounding in her head, like a thousand SkyWings beating their wings in the confines of her brain. She looked around her, noting that one SeaWing was a dull green with black patterns running along his scales while the other was a light blue.

The MudWing was a female who looked friendly enough and was smiling as if pleased that Kestrel was finally awake. Her mud coloured scales had dashes of amber and a caramel- ish colour.

The IceWing was a glistening blue/white with odd streaks of grey throughout.

The SandWing was truly the oddest with scars riddling his body that told the story of countless fights and near death experiences, along with a mangled wing and stump where his leg should've been he looked next to useless.

The sight of the red SkyWing brought on another round of swelling anger as she pictured Scarlet, the bejeweled SkyWing queen with her orange scales and yellow eyes… _Stop it Kestrel, _she thought at herself _you need to focus, you could be in danger here_. Kestrel brought herself back to the present once again and narrowed her eyes at the dragons around her.

She leaped to her feet and growled menacingly "Why, exactly, am I here and who are you?"

The green SeaWing stepped forward, apparently the leader of the small group. "I," he said "am Nautilus. These are my… err… companians." He gestured to the other SeaWing, "This is Webs, the MudWing is Asha, the IceWing is Hvitur, the SandWing is Dune and the SkyWing is Spark."

"Okay, next questions," Kestrel spat icily " why in three moons am I here and why are you not fighting? Your tribes are against each other in the war after all." The SkyWing, like all SkyWings, had a bad mood and temper and she hissed "You should be thanking us while we question you! Not the other way around _Kestrel."_

Kestrel was dumbfounded. She knew the strange dragons had saved her of course but… "How do you know my name?" Kestrel growled "Oh," Spark replied with and edge to her voice that matched Kestrel's "pretty much the entire tribe is talking about the SkyWing Kestrel who disobeyed the queen and then _chose_ between her own two dragonets which to kill, killed it and the jumped into the river in an act of cowardice."

"Okay that is not what happened at all." Kestrel spat out the words like poison. "Oh ya?" The other SkyWing challenged while the other dragons looked at the two curiously "Then what DID happen?"

For some reason Kestrel felt as if she needed to prove herself to these dragons so she told her story in detail and she could tell that even Spark was listening with rapt attention even though the red dragon tried to project a nonchalant aura.

By the time she was finished the light blue SeaWing, _What_ _was_ _his_ _name_… _oh right. Webs. _By the end of her story Webs looked sick while the rest of them exchanged glances. Finally Nautilus regarded her again. "Okay, Kestrel. How would you like to lend a claw in ending the war?" Kestrel was taken aback. What in the three moons did her story have to do with the war? Then again…_ Ending the war. Hmm… that would mean no more warriors like me who had to choose between loyalty to their queen and their families. No more. None._ Finally Kestrel looked up and said one word. It was all that was needed.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi People! That is if anyone ever reads this… Meh! Who cares? I'm gonna write it anyway! Anywho…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Sunny!**

**Sunny: Hey cliffhanger2!**

**Me: Would you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Sunny: Sure! cliffhanger2 does not own wings of fire, just a few OCs**

**Me: Yay! Thanks Sun! You're the best! You didn't even argue and make me give you death stares!**

**Sunny: Umm… okay then… err… bye…**

Previously (summery): "Kestrel do you want to lend a claw in stopping the war?" blah blah blah… "Yes."

*A FEW YEARS LATER*Kestrel was _FUMING_. _How DARE they_, she thought_, I've been with the Talons for YEARS and they need a SkyWing egg for the prophecy and they ask an ICEWING to get it! They have me and they ask a freaking ICEWING! GAH!_ She wanted to pound her head against a wall.

_Oh great_, she thought as Nautilus came scrambling toward her. This was the absolute last dragon Kestrel wanted to see. She might accidently bite him or something.

"What do you want Nautilus?" She asked, managing to rein in the emotions surging through her. "Err… well Kestrel, I have a job for you… but… it's going to be umm… time consuming." He was squirming and Kestrel could tell that he was nervous of her reaction_. Hmm… time consuming... but..._ "And what is this time consuming task?" she growled. Nautilus shifted uncomfortably "Erm... does it matter?"

"And how 'time consuming' is this mysterious mission?" She lashed her tail "Nautilus. These are not exactly challenging questions. ANSWER." He looked nervous and tried to avoid her questions. He should know better.

"FOR THREE MOONS SAKE, TELL ME!" He stumbled backward as she advanced and put his claws up to protect his face "O-okay um, y- you are supposed to takecareofthedragonets with Webs, Dune and Asha." He said, mumbling the actual assignment. She took another threatening step forward "Nautilus, so help me, if you said what I think you said..." she let the threat of her words hang in the air.

"Kestrel," he started again "you know what we have to do for peace. Please Kestrel. Please." She looked at the cowering SeaWing in front of her. She thought of her reasons for joining the Talons. Her son. Her daughter. She breathed in deeply but she knew that despite what she felt about the assignment, she would do it. For her lost dragonets.

"Fine." she hissed "I'll do it. Consider yourself lucky. Where is 'it'?"

"A cave." Was apparently her answer.

"Ya that really clears it up." She scoffed. "Don't worry Shard will take you." The IceWing Shard slipped out from the shadows slinking up behind her. She sensed him coming and waited until he was right there and then spun around and launched him backward. She knew he had good reflexes and was proved right when he flared his wings, bringing himself to a gentle landing. He chuckled softly. "You may be the only dragon I've met who I can't sneak up on." She glared at him. "Then don't even try." she growled "Just take me to the cave. NOW."

"Sheesh. Okay, okay come on." The blue/white dragon lifted into the air, gesturing for her to follow him with his tail. During the flight he tried to make conversation but Kestrel wasn't in the mood. She tuned him out. Instead she focused on the currents shifting in the air and the wind whistling past her ears

Finally, Kestrel spotted a castle up ahead. Wait. She narrowed her eyes_. What the…?_ "Shard," she started off, her voice nonchalant. Now she let an undertone of venom seep into it "WHY IN THREE MOONS ARE WE FLYING TOWARD THE SKY PALACE?!"

He looked at her but didn't stop "Sorry Kestrel but the cave is at the bottom of the mountain." She hissed softly but Shard ignored it. "Okay," he said, pointing toward a ravine at the base of the cliff "Webs and Dune are down there, waiting for you. They will show you how to get into the cave." With that he turned away and flew back the way they had come. Kestrel flew into the ravine, landing in front of the two smaller, male dragons.

She lashed her tail. "Go figure Nautilus didn't tell me where the cave is." she hissed. Kestrel could feel her claws sinking into the dirt below, growling softly. Webs and Dune cowered slightly but Kestrel knew that even if she wanted to go back and THUMP Nautilus, she couldn't. She didn't know the way back.

"Whatever," she finally growled "where is the entrance?" Webs timidly showed her the boulder/entrance and how to open it. "Okay," Kestrel said, settling into the guardian's cave "NOW I'm going to set something on fire."

"While your at it," Dune said "the torches do need to be lit…"

Kestrel rolled her eyes and lit the torches and it DID feel good to set SOMETHING on fire. But the bitterness was building up now and she knew that these dragonets were going to get no mercy from her. None.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi people! Or maybe dogs… or cats… monkeys? Okay umm, hi whoever's reading this! What's up? If you review I have some questions at the end you can answer. Anywho…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Glory?**

**Glory: *Is invisible* What?**

**Me: Err, hi, big fan, umm could you do the disclaimer? Please?**

**Glory: Oh, ya sure because the queen of two tribes doesn't have better things to do?**

**Me: Glory… I could just write you out of the story.**

**Glory: You wouldn't.**

**Me: Wanna bet?**

**Glory: Okay, okay… cliffhanger2 does not own Wings of Fire just some OCs. Lame…**

**Me: Thanks! You are officially still in the story!**

Previously (summery): These dragonets were gonna get no mercy from her. None.

*A month later*

Kestrel was looking for Hvitur. _Grrr why am I of all dragons looking for the IceWing who was sent to get the SkyWing egg?_ But Webs and Dune were getting the SandWing and SeaWing egg and Asha was getting the MudWing egg so Kestrel was the only dragon there who could go look for the missing IceWing at the moment.

She climbed higher into the nighttime air, her wings beating fast as she accelerated. The stars twinkled above her in beautiful patterns but looking at those would not get this tedious task done. A better view of everything below would. Suddenly a squadron of SandWings burst from the Sky Palace which was a few kilometers to Kestrel's left. Thinking fast, she tilted her wings downward. Diving toward the ravine. But the SandWings were not aiming for her.

Then, Kestrel spotted the flying form of Hvitur only about two kilometers in front of the SandWings. He was above them and oblivious to the flying threat who were aiming for him with Burn herself leading the charge. Kestrel couldn't do anything without alerting them to the presence of the cave so she had to sit and hope that there was a way out of this.

There may have very well been, but as an IceWing and therefore in supposed alliance with Blaze, Hvitur could not save himself or the egg and Kestrel could only watch as both plummeted over the cliff side. After Burn left Kestrel slinked over to the dragon's body, hoping against hope that the egg somehow made it. It didn't. She picked up an egg shard and almost let herself mourn for this nameless dragonet, her own daughter, her son. Almost. She would not waste time she decided and hurried back to the cave.

A little while later Webs flew in, he placed the SeaWing egg next to the NightWing egg that was already settled there. The NightWing egg was black with star- like speckles scattered along it. The SeaWing egg was, just like the prophecy stated, a dark, sea blue that sparkled like sapphires

Before Kestrel could tell Webs about the SkyWing egg, he leaped into the river that ran through the back of the cave, moaning as if in pain. Kestrel rolled her eyes._ No queen is great, _she scoffed mentally, _so why is he so upset at supposedly betraying his? _ She didn't particularly care so she stalked to the front of the cave to wait.

Soon Dune, assisted by two SkyWings who work with the Talons, including Spark, 'flew' into the cave. He was holding an unusually small and unusually golden SandWing egg.

As the SkyWings flew away without a second glance he limped into the cave and set the egg in the nest with the others. He winced as if in physical pain. Kestrel saw this and scoffed "Webs is moaning in the river like he broke his wing. Care to join him?" Dune, the more outspoken of the two males gave her an angry look and padded into the guardian cave, presumably to wince and day dream some more.

An hour later and Kestrel was getting impatient. She was about to go out looking for Asha when the said dragon stumbled into the cave. She thrust a blood red egg into Kestrel's claws and sank to the floor.

At the sound of the commotion Webs, who had dragged himself into the guardian cave at some point, came barreling out into the room with Dune following close behind.

Kestrel hastily set the egg in the nest and looked down at Asha. Kestrel had told Webs and Dune of Hvitur and the SkyWing egg and they had agreed to discuss it with Asha when she returned. But this didn't make it look like they could. Asha was thrashing in pain and Kestrel could plainly see the bite and scratch marks of serrated IceWing claws and a few blue and green scales were caught in between her teeth. IceWings and SeaWings. Blaze's and Blister's allies must have been battling each other and Asha ran into them.

"Asha?!" Webs cried "What- what happened?!" But it was too late. Slowly Asha's thrashing settled until she was unmoving, and unbreathing. Kestrel lashed her tail and explained her Blister/Blaze theory to Webs and Dune.

They took her outside and buried her in the ravine while Kestrel tried to think of solutions for the SkyWing egg. "We could… no. Or maybe… nope." She dismissed one idea after another and growled in frustration.

Eventually Webs and Dune came to join her and Kestrel told them what she knew to be true "Every SkyWing will be watching their eggs carefully now. No one's going to be able to get a SkyWing egg anywhere, much less one that happens to be set to hatch on brightest night."

Webs shook his head stubbornly "There had to be another option." He mumbled, as if to himself. He looked up "If we can't get a SkyWing we need a dragonet who can look like one. The RainWings don't even count their eggs. I'll go get one of those."

Kestrel wanted to growl at him. _Replace a SKYWING with a RAINWING of all creatures? Seriously? _But before she could voice her thoughts Webs was in the air flying away until all she could she was a distant speck.

When he returned she saw no point in growling at him. He would not take the egg back so it would accomplish nothing. She simply deemed the egg unimportant and resolved that the dragonet inside would know it.

That night, as the three dragons watched under the moonlight streaming in through the whole in the study cave's roof,

the dragonet's eggs hatched.

**Authors Note: Alright people, or whoever is reading this (if anyone)! Here are my questions:**

**1)****What do you think of the story so far?**

**2)****Who is your favorite dragonet?**

**3)****What is your favorite colour?**

**4)****What is your favorite animal?**

**Ya! So please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Halo guys! If your reading this thanks! On with the story… Oh wait!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Starflight! What's up?**

**Starflight: *pauses audio scroll* Hmm? What?**

**Me: Oh cool! Whatcha listening to?**

**Starflight: Oh, I'm listening to The Dragonet Games.**

**Me: Okay cool! Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Starflight: No! I'm listening! Go away!**

**Me: Sheesh. Starflight… dop the disclaimer before i do... unspeakable things  
><strong>

**Starflight: *Is nervous* Err umm okay s- sorry. Cliffhanger2 does not own Wings of Fire just some OCs**

**Me: Thanks Starry! *Gives library of audio scrolls* Here ya go!  
><strong>

**Starflight: *Squeals***

**Okay ****_now_**** on with the story…**

The first egg to crack was the MudWing egg. The small dragonet looked plain and bland in colours similar to the colour of clay when he was in the shadows of the cave. He blinked his small eyes… and attacked.

The three guardians left were shocked and two of them stood stalk still in fear. _Fear of a dragonet!_ Kestrel thought scornfully,_ Idiots._ She leaped over and grabbed the dragonet, holding him back from the other eggs which he was trying to attack.

"HEY SMOKE BREATHERS!" she yelled to Webs and Dune "A LITTLE HELP?!" That got their attention and they helped her detain the surprisingly burly and strong dragonet. Webs picked up the dragonet and held him in the water of the river.

_Good idea_, Kestrel had to give him that, _MudWings can hold their breathe for an hour so that should work for now._

She and Dune turned back to the other eggs just as the SeaWing hatched. The small dragon stretched its wings and craned its neck. Its scales were just like its shell and shimmered even in the feeble lighting, just like sapphires. It looked around and seemed to finally notice the big dragons it front of it. But instead of cowering of whimpering, it let out what Kestrel assumed was supposed to be an outraged squeak and tried to growl menacingly.

Kestrel regarded the dragonet with a small note of approval. It was obviously a girl and seemed to have no fear of the large dragons around her.

Suddenly Webs was beside Kestrel instead of Dune. He gently smiled at the dragonet lighting up his scales in a soothing way. The small girl looked at her wings, noticing the royal pattern of light up scales for the first time. She lit them up and let out a small squeal of surprise and delight. For the moment she was distracted.

She lit up scales in random order and admired each one individually. Webs chuckled when she was done and turned to Kestrel. "She just said; pizza pandas are totally amazing and I look like a scavenger. The big red scavenger likes to eat dragons and this is a desert. Yum!" Kestrel rolled her eyes at him and was about to say something sarcastic when the next egg hatched. She hissed. It was the RainWing.

The RainWing looked around her and then at the SeaWing, her scales shimmered to many different colours that practically floated across her. Kestrel picked up the RainWing dragonet and set her on the ground unceremoniously. Imedietly her a vibrant red started to march its way across her scales in stripes of colour until she was covered in sunset shades. She could tell she was unwanted.

The SeaWing dragonet apparently also saw this and leaped onto Kestrel with surprising strength. Kestrel just looked at the dragonet in an amused way and said "Fine." She set the her on the ground next to the RainWing and the two grinned at each other.

Then the next egg hatched.

The NightWing.

It blinked and looked around stretching its wings which were covered in scattered silver scales that looked like stars had been splashed carelessly across a night sky. Then it looked up at Kestrel and Webs. It froze and seemed to hope no one saw it.

Webs picked up the SeaWing and set her back in the nest and then did the same for the RainWing. Kestrel wanted badly to growl at him but at that moment the last egg hatched.

**YAY! It's Sunny's turn now! I hope you like the story! Okay, Review questions!**

**1)What's your favorite book?**

**2)What's your favorite movie?**

**3)Do you have a pet?**

**4)What's your favorite Wings of Fire tribe?**

**PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people! You have no idea how happy I am right now! 10 reviews is a big deal to me! Yay! Sorry it took so long to update, life is annoyingly busy. Anyway! Thanks to those who answered my questions, there will be more. Also,**

**So, to answer your question "someone", I didn't want to write that Kestrel killed her own dragonet so I wanted to make it seem like Queen Scarlet did and then lied about it. A mother killing her own son was just kinda depressing to me.**

**Okay next, thanks to anyone who thought I got Kestrel's attitude right, it was actually ridiculous how many times I rewrote those chapters XD**

**Also, this is about the Starflight disclaimer and I'm sorry I completely gapped on the whole blind thing so I'm going to change it so he is instead listening to an audiobook okay?**

**Now here is the Tsunami disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Tsunami? For the love of mincemeat where are you?!**

**Tsunami: This better be important, I was busy yelling at one of my soldiers for running away from the battle to chase a butterfly!**

**Me: Err okay then…? Could you please do the disclaimer?**

**Tsunami: What? No! I thought this was important!**

**Me: *starts to walk away* Okay… I guess I'll just make you in love with Starflight then…**

**Tsunami: *Pales* No! Anybody else! Okay fine! Cliffhanger2 does not own Wings of Fire just some OCs! Happy?**

**Me: Yes I am, thank you very much! On with the show!**

Previously: … the last egg hatched.

As hairline cracks started forming on the small egg Kestrel found herself leaning forward in anticipation. _What are you doing? _, She thought to herself, _It's just the last egg hatching. You weren't this excited for any other._

Yet somehow, this egg felt like it was unusual in a way Kestrel couldn't describe, even to herself. She glanced to the side to see that Dune and Webs had switched again and Dune was watching with rapt attention. "Beetle if it's a boy," he was murmuring, looking somewhat guilty, "Sunny if it's a girl."

Returning her focus to the egg Kestrel saw a small snout poke out, followed by a small golden head and small golden body. Its eyes were still closed and it stumbled slightly. Kestrel noticed that the other dragonets were looking with interest at their newest and last companion.

As she stumbled Kestrel saw the NightWing dart forward, looking somewhat dazzled, and helped her keep her feet planted firmly on the ground. "Sunny." Dune announced, "Her name is Sunny."

Webs came up to them, the MudWing held in his arms. The dragonet leaped down into the nest and greeted the others as if he had not just tried to kill them. Webs looked like he was thinking hard, calling up a memory that was evading him. Finally he said, "Umm, I'm pretty sure that it was Tidal Wave for a boy and Tsunami for a girl. So her name is Tsunami." He did not have to elaborate on which dragonet he was speaking of.

They looked at the MudWing, RainWing and NightWing. "I think Asha said something about loving the name Clay…" Webs trailed off. "So Clay it is." Kestrel responded.

"Since NightWing names are such a mouthful we should think of something easy to remember that suites him." Dune said. "Any suggestions?" He turned to Kestrel. "You still haven't picked out a name," He said "you have any ideas?"

They all looked at the small, black dragonet who was still looking at the SandWing wistfully. He stretched his wings, showing the silver scales beneath. "Umm…" Kestrel decided on the first name that came to mind, "Starflight?"

"Sure, why not." Dune said, Webs nodded his head in agreement. Kestrel turned away, deciding to not aknowldge that one dragonet was still without a name. Unfortunately, Webs and Dune did not get the hint.

"How about Glory for the RainWing?" Webs suggested, "Most RainWings have 'sparkly' names." Dune just shrugged, conveying 'Why not?' Kestrel ,on the other talon, just ignored the inquiring look the boys were giving her and turned her attention onto the dragonets in front of her who were examining each other's scales.

Her main focus was trained on the SandWing and the NightWings. She internally chuckled as the SandWing twined her tail with his in a friendly sort of 'it's alright' way. The black dragonet looked like he was going to faint as he looked at her green eyes… Wait a minute. Hold up, _green eyes?_ Kestrel looked more closely.

_Green eyes, no tail barb, wrong colour, wrong size…_ what in three moons was this thing?! "Dune," she growled "what is wrong with your little friend here?" she gestured with her talon to the defective yellow dragonet.

He too looked closer and…

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Not my best cliff hanger but it still counts! What will happen?! XD**

**Questions:**

**1)****Which of the dragonet's names is the most awesome?**

**2)****Which dragonet are you most like?**

**3)****If you had been Kestrel, what would you have named her son? (ya know if had of lived… I know. It's sad)**

**4)****Which guardian is your favorite and why?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Really sorry it took me so long to update but I had writers block. ARGH I NEVER want that again! Thanks to those who answered my questions and a special thanks to Silvermoon of Windclan for the awesome, motivational comment! Anywho…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Blister? Where are you? Honestly, I'm sick of that evil, scheming, good for nothing…**

**Blister: Pardon me?**

**Me: Err… Never mind! Will you do the disclaimer please?**

**Blister: No you ignorant fool!**

**Me: … why not?**

**Blister: Because you're an ignorant fool.**

**Me: Well that's just plain rude! Fine I'll just go ask Blaze…**

**Blister: Blaze? That dizzy idiot could never replace me!**

**Me: I don't know I definitely want her now. Not you.**

**Blister: NO! cliffhanger2 does not own Wings of Fire just some OCs!**

**Me: And that is what we call reverse phycology.**

Previously: Dune looked closer to and…

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THORN IS THIS?!" He practically shrieked. Kestrel would have talked back right away but something caught her attention, "Who is Thorn?" She asked. Dune suddenly found his talons extremely fascinating. Kestrel just rolled her eyes _I honestly don't even care_. "Whatever. What is wrong with her?!"

"I- I don't know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?! SERIOUSLY?!"

Dune looked up, meeting Kestrel and Webs's eyes. Kestrel glanced at Webs. He seemed to be thinking hard and hadn't yet said anything, staring beyond the grimy cave walls looming before him. Kestrel clapped her claws in front of his face and he snapped back to reality. "Wha? Oh right." He seemed dazed and was watching Sunny.

Kestrel glared at him, she flicked her tongue angrily, "What do you think of this? This- this thing?!" Dune winced, looking at the yellow dragonet closely as if willing his eyes to change the creature in front of him.

Webs glanced at Dune and said "Well, there are a few possibilities as to why she is like this."

Kestrel hissed "If she is the dragonet from the prophecy she needs to be a normal SandWing. You know what? We have no SkyWing, a defective SandWing, an overly aggressive MudWing, let's just kill them all and leave!" Kestrel knew she wouldn't have it in her to kill these little worms, no matter what her personal feelings, but she felt the need to suggest it.

Her entire being, from her razor sharp claws to her jewel hard scales were screaming for sunlight and the ability to stretch her wings and fly. To feel the pure bliss of wind shifting and curling under her wings. Not see-able and yet the most real thing in the world.

But her wings were folded and cramped in this cursed cave and she could barely lift of the ground. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and once again regarded Sunny. The boys were looking at her with a mix of horror and shook brewing in their eyes. "Okay! Okay!" she snapped "We won't! Happy?"

Webs and Dune finally regained their senses and nodded vigorously. Kestrel's tail lashed, "Well Webs? Why does she look like that?" He opened and closed his mouth a few times, still recovering from Kestrel's outburst and then said "Well, her egg could have been animus touched or…"

Kestrel for one didn't believe in animus dragons. _But… if an dragonet could look like that… maybe…_ "Or…" Dune mimicked "Or what?" Webs looked at Dune and Kestrel got the feeling that Dune wouldn't like the other option. "Well… she _could_ be a hybrid. _Could_ be."

Dune just stared open mouthed and then shook his head as fast as he could. "No." He said, "Thorn would never- I mean…" Oh so _that's_ who Thorn is. "No." He repeated, more firmly this time "No, she is not a hybrid. Just- just no. She must be animus touched and either way we're not going to kill her. I'm probably already on her 'needs to be violently dismembered list'."

He mumbled the last bit as if to himself but Kestrel and Webs both heard it. The two non- SandWings exchanged a quizzical glance and made a silent agreement to ignore that odd sentence. "Umm… okay…" Webs started "Anyway, you're right that we are not going to hurt her. She is the dragonet from the prophecy no matter her looks." He yawned and walked into the river shallows to sleep. The three guardians had decided to spend the first night in the same cave as the dragonets.

Dune sprawled onto the ground, curling himself around the base of the stand on which the nest rested.

Kestrel looked at the dragonets again. They had piled themselves around the MudW- err Clay. Sunny was curled into the curve of his underbelly, Starflight was curled up right behind her while Tsunami had her head rested on his outstretched claw and the RainWing ( Kestrel refused to acknowledge her by name) had her tail twined with him.

Kestrel stalked to the far corner of the cave and lay in the shadows, her wings tucked close be her sides and tail curled close to her body. It was cold in the cave and Kestrel shivered. She blew a spurt of flame to warm her and closed her eyes for the night.

**Done! WOO HOO! I`m so happy that I don`t have writers block anymore! YES! XD **

**1)****What's your favorite food?**

**2)****Do you read the 39 Clues? **

**3)****What's your favorite dessert?**

**What is your favorite number?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! Sorry (I know, again) that it took so long to update but I was sick and a whole lot of stuff happened. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's super inspiring! Also, hhlover39 is my most dedicated reader so far one of my first three reviewers so special thanks to her or him! Anyway!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Blaze? Is that you?**

**Blaze: Of course it's me! Who else could look this pretty?**

**Me: … okay… can you do the disclaimer?**

**Blaze: No. I'm trying to decide between rubies and emeralds!**

**Me: *glares* Blaze I am not in the mood. I just dealed with Blister and that was NOT pleasant!**

**Blaze: Oh no! I pity you. Okay. Cliffhanger2 does not own Wings of Fire, just some OCs.**

**Me: THANK YOU DIZZY IDIOT!**

**Blaze: …who?**

**By the way, I don't own the following scene. I just tweaked it so that it's from Kestrel's perspective instead of Clay's.**

Previously: Kestrel closed her eyes for the night.

*Six years later*

"ATTACK!" she roared at Clay, throwing him across the cave he hit the cave wall with a crash and scrambled to his claws. Pathetic. This dragonet had grown up to be big and burly but he had too much loyalty to the other dragonets than was natural. Not that Kestrel is an expert on loyalty.

It annoyed her to no end not to mention that the big brown dragonet lacked any extraordinary talents. He was too focused on his friends, sleeping and eating to be good in class and he was only okay at hunting and fighting. Okay isn't going to stop a war and save the dragon world of Pyrriha. He was supposed to be the big, scary one but instead that role was taken be the second oldest, the SeaWing.

Kestrel lunged at him and drew her talons down his face but he ducked away. _Not even a counter move!_ "COME ON!" She voiced her thoughts "STOP HOLDING BACK! FIND THE KILLER INSIDE OF YOU AND LET IT OUT!"

"I'm trying!" He protested "Maybe if we could stop and talk about it…" _Stop and talk about it?! What had this six year old done with the fierce attacker that I saw all those years ago?_ She lunged for him again "Feint to the left!" Kestrel instructed "Roll right! Use your fire!" He tried to duck under her wing and attack her from underneath but he rolled the wrong way and Kestrel brought her talon down, holding him to the ground and growled "WHICH LEFT WAS THAT USELESS?! ARE ALL MUDWINGS THIS STUPID OR ARE YOU JUST DEAF?!"

Kestrel winced internally, thinking of Asha, but she would not let it show. She lifted her claws and he wriggled free of her grasp "I don't know about other MudWings," he protested "obviously. But perhaps we could try without all the shouting and see…" Kestrel cut him off with the sharp hiss that came before a blast of fire.

How DARE he bring up memories of Asha?! The logical part of Kestrel's brain knew that he hadn't meant anything by the comment but since when did she listen to logic?

The dragonet recognized the warning hiss and folded his wings, tucked in his neck and threw himself into the maze of scattered stalagmites that studded the cave. He just barely managed to avoid her flames, cowering behind a particularly large stalagmite. "COWARD!" She bellowed, swinging her tail around to destroy a stalagmite, spraying rock debris across the cave perilously.

Clay covered his eyes with his wings and Kestrel saw another opportunity. She stomped hard onto his vulnerable tail and the dragonet yelped "You said stomping tails was cheating!" As he said this he scrabbled onto the nearest stalagmite. _Oops_. She had said that. But she was also the boss. "I'm your teacher," Kestrel growled "Nothing _I_ do is ever cheating. Now get down here and fight like a SkyWing!"

"Can I fight one of the other?" the dragonet asked "I'm much better at that." _Of course he's better at that!_ _He's nearly two times bigger than them!_ "Oh yes?" Kestrel asked mockingly "Which one would you prefer? The stunted SandWing or the lazy RainWing?" she let scorn seep into her voice venomously "Because I'm sure you'll get to choose out on the BATTLEFEILD!" She lashed her tail threateningly "Glory's not lazy!" Clay said.

The dragonet went on and on about how _wonderful_ that- that lazy vermin is and Kestrel just wanted him to shut up. That useless creature is a poor replacement for a SkyWing dragonet that actually is IN the prophecy. Kestrel cut him off mid-sentence by growling "Stop yammering and GET DOWN HERE!" She reared up with her sur-talons in the air and spread her wings into a ruby-red background for the menacing scowl twisted into her features. The dragonet yelped and tried to get to the next stalagmite and instead ended up crashing hazardously into it, sparks flaring from his claws frantically scrabbling for a decent hold on the uneven stone.

Kestrel twined her body around and between stalagmites, finally clutching the MudWing's tail between her needle sharp teeth. Then her talons closed around his throat and she hissed softly "Where's that violent little monster I saw when you hatched? _That's_ the dragonet we need for the prophecy." The dragonet squirmed and squawked indignantly. Her blackened burn scars shifted across his slightly scarred scales roughly and memories rushed back.

Kestrel shook her head almost violently to clear it and then felt a piercing pain in the vulnerable spot on her tail. She roared and released Clay, spinning to face her new opponent which happened to be Tsunami. "Stop picking on Clay." The dragonet hissed "Or I'll bite you again." The SeaWing's scales shimmered the same sapphire blue as the day she hatched and she was just as- if not more- fierce as she was that day as well. Kestrel bared her long teeth accusingly "Aren't you sweet," She said sarcastically "protecting a dragonet that attacked you while you were still in your egg."

"But luckily," She snapped right back "you big dragons were there to _save_ our _lives_, and we sure do appreciate it because now we get to hear about it_ all the time._" Each word practically dripped with sarcasm and Kestrel noticed that Clay was wincing slightly.

Kestrel knew he hated hearing the story. So naturally she told it as often as possible. "Alright," she said purposely projecting nonchalance into her tone "we're finished here anyway. I'll mark another failure on you scroll MudWing." She lashed her tail, snorting a flame into the air and stalked out of the room, heading toward the dinner cave to let her ideas brew into the worst way to attack Tsunami during her battle training the next day.

**Next chapter will be up soon I promise!**

**Review questions:**

**1)****Do you like Sprite?**

**2)****Out of Blister, Blaze and Burn which do you like the most and why?**

**3)****Which of the dragonet's parents is your favorite? (Mine is Thorn because she is so awesome and tough)**

**4)****Do you read Fablehaven?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hia! Okay, so I wanted to say that I am AMAZINGLY thankful to everyone who read/reviewed my story and it means so much. Reviews always encourage me to write more so… *nudge, nudge, wink, wink* :D and HOLY CRAP GUYS! 36 REVIEWS ?! I love you guys!**

*A few days later*

Kestrel woke with a yawn. She stretched her wings and stood, at first she was left in calm ignorance and then the memories of Morrowseer's visit invaded her peaceful mind. Well… kind of peaceful…

She had never hid her EXTREME dislike of the RainWing but that didn't mean she wanted to go and kill her. She joined the Talons to STOP dragonets from dying and helpless dragons choosing between loyalties and she now found herself in an exact variation of the situation. Except this time she would not choose the dragonet.

Rising, she began to stalk out of the guardians cave. She would act today like everything was normal and then tonight she would sneak in and kill the RainWing. She shuddered, and not because of the drafty temperature in the cave.

Walking into the main cave she immediately knew something was amiss. She looked around and saw only two dragonets, sleeping peacefully side-by-side. No other dragonets were in sight though she thought she saw a glimmer of colour out of the corner of her eye.

"WEBS! DUNE!" she bellowed, waking the two dragonets in the process. The other dragons stumbled sleepily into the cave as Starflight and Sunny stood. Starflight looking nervous and guilty, Sunny looking nervous but hopeful.

As she paced towards the pair, the NightWing seemed to freeze in place. The other guardians seemed to finally be catching on to the situation but Kestrel didn't care. Suddenly her claw hit something lying on the ground, sprawled near the base of the SeaWings make-shift prison.

A chain.

The chain.

The ends melted.

GRRRR.

"You BETTER have an explanation…" she growled. Sunny shook her head, probably feeling the need to repay her friends for the time(s) she accidently ratted them out. Starflight on the other hand looked like her might faint.

Deciding to use this to her advantage she stalked up to him. Expanding her wings and blocking his sight of Sunny, she stood up tall on her hind legs and easily tripled her previous height.

"Would you like to explain," she started, eerily calm "why and where the other three of you are?" He was walking on thin ice and he knew it. As it was the dragonet seemed to reach his limit. Unable to take any more.

**(A/N: pretend that this sentence it jumbled together.)** "All of us except for Sunny usually spy on you guys, Tsunami and Clay from the river and Glory and I from the shadows in the tunnel and we heard you talking about killing Glory-"

He stopped abruptly, realizing what he was saying. Kestrel was outraged. _They SPY on us?!_ These dragonets are clearly more smart than they seem.

"So where are they?" Webs asks

"Clay and Tsunami are escaping through the river and-" he cut himself off again. Wincing. But Kestrel had heard enough.

"Study cave. Now. You're to stay there until told otherwise." They looked strangely relieved about the study cave thing but no time for that.

"I'm going to look. I'll be back by nightfall." She growled angrily and stormed to the boulder exit. Lashing her tail, she launched into the air.

**That was short and I'm sorry but I hope you liked it anyways. :D**

**1)****What is your favorite ice cream flavour?**

**2)****What is your favorite song?**

**3)****Favorite singer?**

**4)****Do you read Spirit Animals?**


End file.
